


Anniversary surprise

by Jose2bJose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose
Summary: Part of December writing game on tumblr by @jessie-triesWhat are Roman doing in the kitchen at 4am when Remus just want to have him back in bed and cuddle?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Anniversary surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> Hey what you doing in the kitchen?  
> Nothing (This side is hiding the baking/cooking surprise).  
> Alright... I'll take your word for it. The side leaves the surpriser to whatever he is cooking. Though the surpriser doesn't know that the side is too curious and will do anything to find out what he is doing.
> 
> This is part of @jessie-tries ‘s RemRom Christmas writing game. I didn’t go specifically christmas with my story and also this turned way more fluffy than I expected. Remus also got a little more ooc than I like but it will take me a couple of days to rewrite a whole one-shot so I don’t care, this game needs to get going so others can also participate :3

Roman announced that he was home when he got back from grocery shopping, two shopping nets over his shoulder. One he had packed the normal groceries in and the other was full of baking supplies they didn’t already have. He sat them down to take off his jacket when Remus came walking in to kiss him hello. They smooched for a moment before Roman had to get out of his outside shoes and take his home shoes on before taking the nets into the kitchen. Remus helped him get the things put away, silencely raising a brow at the extra baking supplies.

They then started making dinner after everything was on it’s places, splitting up the tasks, and before long they had all the veggies cut up, the patties cooked and the buns toasted and was ready to eat homemade burgers in the living room while watching an episode of the show they were currently obsessed with.

Later that night when they had done the dishes and brushed their teeth they went to bed. But sometime along the night Remus woke up to an empty bed, still slightly warm from Roman but not warm enough to just have left for the toilet or something short like that. So Remus reluctantly left the bed to go search for his boyfriend in the apartment.

When he left the bedroom he heard a clunk and saw light from under the door to the kitchen, so he went over slowly and listened, trying to guess what Roman might be doing in the kitchen. It was a few dull clunks and then a sound like something dry being poured, so Remus deducted that Roman - for some reason - was baking something at 4am.

He shrugged and opened the door. “Hey, what’re you doing in the kitchen?” He asked Roman, who scrambled to hide whatever he was baking.

“Nothing!” Roman hurriedly said standing in front of the kitchen table, blocking the ingredients and probably also a recipe or something.

Remus could see the bag of sugar and the butter paper quite clearly and the cord that was most likely for the hand mixer laid along the kitchen table behind him into the outlet in the wall.

“Alright…” Remus said, pulling the word as he said it, sceptical. “I'll take your word for it. For now.”

Roman tried smiling as if it was nothing he was doing. “Just go back to bed, babe, I’ll be back soon enough. You wouldn’t even miss me.”

Remus nodded as if agreeing with his twin before speaking. “Sure. Can I get a new Good Night kiss then?” he asked, a small smile on his lips. “And maybe a hug?”

His brother nodded in agreement, the request easy to fulfill. He stepped closer to Remus and kissed him softly on the lips before giving him a hug. What he didn’t notice was that Remus could easily see over Roman’s shoulder in the hug and saw the ingredients and the recipe laying on the kitchen table.

“Good night, love, sleep tight,” Roman smiled as he pulled back from the hug, giving his twin a small push to get out of the kitchen and back to bed.

“Yeah, sure, good night,” Remus mumbled, yawning. “Hurry back, the bed gets cold without you.” And with those words he went back out the kitchen and went to bed. He didn’t go to sleep though. The recipe’s name stuck in his brain, Roman was too good for him, how does he even deserve such pure love from his twin?

And with those warm thoughts of love filling his mind and heart he went back to sleep.

* * *

“Remus, baby, wake up~” came Roman’s soft voice, flowing through Remus’ dreams that he was already forgetting as he woke up. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Roman greeted as he kissed Remus’ cheek good morning. “Sit up please.”

Remus did as he was asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned and then stretched his arms up above his head, his shoulders popping. “Good morning, Princey,” he replied and was just about to follow up with whether or not he had gone back to bed tonight, but was cut off as Roman sat a tray with breakfast on his lap. On it was also one of last night’s “surprises”, a bacon-nutella cupcake.

Roman climbed into bed besides him and pulled the duvet over himself too so they were sharing it and leaned on Remus’ shoulder, kissing it. “Happy anniversary, babe,” he said softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too, your prick,” Remus responded, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend properly. “Never put your sleep aside just to surprise me with my favourite cake again.” He added. “It’s my job to be stupid and irresponsible.”


End file.
